Harry Potter and the Hair of the Unicorn
by mygerbil
Summary: It’s the usual in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts with lessons, duels and danger. Mysterious occurrences begin to happen as Harry finds out about a unicorn that left Hogwarts ages ago, leaving only a single unicorn hair that is rumored to have the power to
1. Birthday Boy

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Harry Potter and the Hair of the Unicorn

By: mygerbil

Chapter 1 : Birthday Boy

That morning, Harry Potter trotted down the stairs to the kitchen where the Dursley's sat waiting. As he sat on the only remaining chair, Aunt Petunia dished out today's breakfast: fresh baby carrots and bite sized pieces of celery served with ranch dipping. As she had been doing for the last month or so, she gave Harry a heaping helping while Uncle Vernon, herself and Dudley had normal sized rations. 

Since they had the talk with Moody, the Dursleys became meek and excepting. They gave him extra food, money(though not much) and stopped bulling him. They also unlocked his door and allowed him to use their possessions such as the TV. Harry gobbled down his rations as fast as possible, unable to stand Dudley's hungry stare at his breakfast. Finished, he raced up to his room to find a pair of owls perched on his windowsill and what looked to be like a furry snitch zooming gleefully around his room. One of the owls, his own owl, Hedwig, hooted in greeting him. Hedwig and the larger gray owl seem to be balancing a huge parcel that Hedwig carried. The large gray owl droped off it's letter before soaring out the open window into the night sky. Harry eagerly untied each of the letters including the one carried by Pig, the small hyper owl. About to open the letter Pig brought him, the letter with loopy narrow writing brought by Hedwig caught his eye. Somehow, it was oddly familiar. When opened it only said " Be prepared ". Confused, Harry picked up the other letters, hoping It would better explain his anonymous note. One of them, the one delivered by Pig, contained scrawny handwriting that said:

Hey Harry, 

Hermione is here at "you know where". Can't tell

much right now Harry. Just wanted to say we remember you. Don't blow up on us, Harry.

Dear Harry, 

I arrived here early this summer to help with 

housecleaning at "the place". Just know that 

you'll soon be joining us here. 

Good Luck

Ron and Hermione 

PS: I hope you finished your schoolwork, Harry. You

won't have time once you get here.

****

PSS: Hermione and I sent Hedwig your birthday presents. 

You only received some of them. They would be too heavy 

You'll get the rest once you get here.

Eagerly Harry picked up the parcel. Judging from its weight it probably contained a bowling ball. No wonder Hedwig needed help to carry it. When opened, the package only contained a chocolate birthday cake and a really large book which read "Almanac of Quidditch". Just like Hermione to send him a book, Harry laughed. Note tucked inside the book read:

I told Hermione not to send you

the book. I hope Hedwig 's alright. 

-Ron

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Goric Hollow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is perfect", said an icy cold voice. "Repair the cellar for our headquarters. It must be done soon in order for my plan to succeed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, I'm mygerbil. I'm a first time writer so I would appreciate it if you would just be honest about my writing. I would really like feedback and ideas about my story so review please. 

~ mygerbil


	2. Rescued

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Harry Potter and the Hair of the Unicorn 

By : mygerbil

Chapter 2 : Rescued 

Harry picked up the letter that the large gray owl had dropped off. Judging from the formal looking writing, it probably contained his OWLS results. Harry tore of the envelope reviewing the following letter:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you of your OWLS examination

scores. Below are the results:

Potions----A

Transfiguration---- E

Astronomy----A

Charms----E

Herbology----E 

Defense Against the Dark Arts----O

Care for Magical Creatures----O

Divination----D

History of Magic----A

Not bad, Harry told himself but he did have enough OWLS to be a Auror even if they weren't for the correct subjects. Professor McGonagall would find a way. After all, she had said she would assist him in becoming a Auror.

A few days later, as Harry was finishing the last of his birthday cake, the doorbell rang. Curious at who had come calling, Harry opened the door and peered at an odd company of wizards that Harry recognized as Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye. 

"Hi, Harry. We've come to get you. Is your stuff all packed?" said Lupin

" Yeah, Its up stairs. Here are my aunts and Uncle." Harry replied, gesturing to his aunt and uncle who were peering from behind the door as if they were aliens from outer space.

" Hi again." Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon chorused meekly. Leaving the adults to chat, Harry trotted upstairs to his room. He grabbed his trunk which had been neatly packed ever since the anonymous letter and dragged it, with great difficulty, downstairs to where the others were waiting. By the door, Tonks was chatting cheerfully while Harry's anut and uncle looked like they were frightened out of their wits. Lupin was the first to notice Harry.

"Now, if your all done Harry than lets get going." To Harry's aunt and uncle Lupin said, "don't worry, you'll see Harry next year." 

"Now Harry, we'll travel by portkey. We'll all touch this purse. We leave at exactly 11:56." said Mad-Eye. 

"Goodbye" Harry said to the Dursleys

" Bye" Uncle Vernon replied through clenched teeth.

"Ready Harry?" asked Lupin, "One, two three."

Harry felt his body being jerked and yanked when suddenly, he landed in a familiar dim hallway of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. 

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and gave him an embrace that seem to suffocate him

"Hey, Harry." Ron said as he pulled Hermione off him. "Glad your here, mate" 

"Ron, why don't you take Harry up to your room so he can rest a bit. How are you feeling Harry." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine." Harry replied

"Good, drop off your trunk in Ron's room. Dinner will be ready soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mygerbil again. I'm loading this chapter even if no one reviewed. Please review, the story will get better.

~mygerbil


	3. OWL results

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Harry Potter and the Hair of the Unicorn 

By : mygerbil

Chapter 3 : OWL results

"Eat up children," urged Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, you look a bit thin, dear. Here have some extra food." She said before putting a heaping helping of porridge onto his already full plate.

"Um...Thank You, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied uncertainly.

"That's Ok, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we've got a long day ahead of us." 

"What do we do today, mum?" asked Ginny.

"Well, we need scrub the light fixtures around the house, wash the windows and maybe hoe the garden. I see we're all done now. All of you kids go up to your rooms to change into old clothes. That means you too, Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley said promptly, glaring at Fred and George who were sliding slowly away towards the door. " Oh, and Lupin delivered these letters to you." she continued, taking two envelopes made of thick parchment out from inside her apron pocket. " I believe it contains your OWLS results"

"Oh!" shrieked Hermione, leaping out of her chair to grasp the envelope as if it was a priceless treasure. Hurriedly, she tore off the envelope reviewing the following letter: 

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you of your OWLS examination

scores. Below are the results:

Potions----O

Transfiguration---- O

Astronomy----O

Charms----O

Herbology----O 

Defense Against the Dark Arts----O

Care for Magical Creatures----O

Study of Ancient Runes----O

History of Magic----O

Arithmancy----O

"Yes!" Hermione screamed.

"Typical" Ron said in a grouchy voice.

"How did you do, Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ron handed over his letter which said: 

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you of your OWLS examination

scores. Below are the results:

Potions----E

Transfiguration---- E

Astronomy----A

Charms----E

Herbology----E 

Defense Against the Dark Arts----E

Care for Magical Creatures----E

Divination----D

History of Magic----A

" Oh, Ronickens, you failed Divination." Fred said with pretend concern" Did you study?"

"Be quiet." Ron said while his got red.

"Watch out, Ronnie has a temper" taunted George. 

As Ron opened his mouth to reply, Mrs. Weasley said "Enough". 

" What did you get, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry handed over his OWLS results.

"Not bad Harry," Mrs. Weasley concluded after a long look "Lupin also brought your suppy list. I'll buy them next time I visit Diagon Alley, but we must get work, go up and change. Hurry up, now." She said as she shoed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George out of the kitchen. "And come back once your ready!" She hollered after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you my reviewers. I just want to thank my anonymous reviewer and 

Lena P: ha ha ha. Very funny. You always underestimate me. Word has a useful little thing called spell check. At least I don't misspell hepls and deatil. Also, "gramatical" has two m's. Trying to sound smart by using big words? Anyway, I'll try to slow down but I just want to get to the action and I'm sure you do too.

~ mygerbil

Oh, I was about to include platforms 9 3/4 in this chapter but decided against it after I read your review. You really should be honored Lena P. 


	4. Housecleaning

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize

Chapter 4 : Housecleaning

An hour later, everyone had been to work. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were assigned to scrub the large, filthy windows in the unused parlor upstairs. As they worked, Harry asked "I haven't seen Kreacher around. Where is he?" 

"Well, he's obviously been given clothes. He deserved it. After all, he betrayed Sirius." Ron replied and in a low voice he added "Don't asked that to Hermione. She start talking about SPEW again."

"Don't ask me what?" Hermione said, " Oh, you mean Kreacher. The poor elf, he was all alone."

"Hermione, he betrayed us." Ron said.

"He was just looking for attention. We - _you _mistreated him." She retorted, "If SPEW had been more successful, he-" Hermione was unable to finish for at that exact moment, Ron, Harry and Hermione heard a thunderous crash coming from main hall. A split second later, they heard a earsplitting shriek from upstairs. Harry shuddered, he had forgotten that Sirius's mother had a portrait in the house. Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked into the hallway as the screaming ceased and pushed their way to the dimly lit hallway. They stopped a short way from the glowering Mrs. Weasley, standing beside a shattered chandelier. When they peered from behind her, they saw Fred and George grinning weakly.

" WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SETTING A DUST BOMB IN HERE! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BROKE THE CHANDELIER YOU CAUSED THIS PLACE TO GAIN A DECADE'S WORTH OF DUST!"

"We were only trying to test our dust bomb, mum." Fred said meekly.

"Works well doesn't it?" added George sarcastically.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TESTED IT SOMEWHERE ELSE, SHOULDN'T YOU!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "YOU WILL SCRUB EVERY INCH OF THIS PLACE UNTIL EVERY SPECK OF DUST IS GONE! WITHOUT MAGIC! " she said in one breath. "Hermione, be a dear and fix the chandelier. These two can't seem to do anything right."

"Sure," Hermione mumbled.

"Thanks, dear" Mrs. Weasley said gratefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, we're in Diagon Alley." said Mrs. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley and I will shop with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Tonks and Lupin will shop by themselves."

"Why can't they come with us?" asked Ginny.

"They need to retrieve something top secret." answered Mrs. Weasley. "Lets begin. Let's visit Florish and Bolts. Let me see the lists, Ginny dear." Ginny handed over the supply lists. "Lets see. We'll need . . ."

A short while later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived at the ice cream parlor with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They dumped an armful of bundles and packages onto a table. 

"I wonder what's taking Tonks and Lupin so long." said Mrs. Weasley. "They should be done by now." 

A few minutes later, Ron exclaimed " Is that Tonks?" Lupin and Tonks arrived with a scroll-like tube tucked underneath Lupin's arm. 

" Did you have trouble?" asked Mr. Weasley in a hushed whisper.

" We took a while to find the cave. Aberforth really went through alot of trouble to hide the cave." replied Lupin.

"Did you get it?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Right here." said Lupin, gesturing to his bundle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goric Hollow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master, you have visitors." whimpered Wormtail.

"Let them in." the cold voice of Voldemont replied. Wormtail opened the door to reveal Lestrange, Malfoy, and Dolohov. 

"We have news that might interest you, master." said Lestrange.

"We've observed the Celestial Caves for the past month. It is true that the Unicorn resides in those cave, but we have yet to learn which one." reported Malfoy.

"Just as I thought. Make sure you post spies and scouts outside the cave. Notify me immediately when the Unicorn leaves the cave." said Voldemont.

"When will that be?" asked Dolohov.

"If every thing goes according to plan, not for a couple of months, but we still need to be careful." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to start another event and stop in the middle of it. I promise the next chapter will be longer and besides, this chapter is thought provoking. Does anyone remember who Aberforth is? He's not a new character and I don't own him.

"Dude" - First, Harry only had breakfast once. He just had a second helping. Notice that at the end of ch 2, Harry is about to eat dinner. At the begining of ch 3, Harry eats porridge. You normally don't eat porridge for dinner. Second, Lupin delivered the OWL results to Mrs. Weasley. No one except members of the Order of the Phoenix is suppose to know where the headquarters are and owl post can be interfered with, like Hedwig's case in OotP. Finally, Mrs. Weasley made Harry work the next morning, after he had some rest. I don't blame you for being critical. I admit I should have clarified the part about breakfast before I uploaded this chapter. 

Nightraven106 - "Intelligent Adolescent" This is a joke, right? Forgive me for saying so but you think too highly of yourself. You are really obsessed. Clay doesn't exist in Claidi's world. What rank will he be anyway (prince, commoner, thief)? Thanks for reviewing anyway. 

Ginny Lorina Fireseerer - Interesting penname. Thanks for reviewing. 

Iniysa - Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	5. Pink and Fluffy?

Disclaimer : I own anything you don't recognize. 

Chapter 5: Pink and Fluffy? 

"Come down NOW or you're not coming." Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry and Ron stomped down from the bedroom where they were looking for Ron's missing shoe. 

"Mum. I can't find my other shoe." Ron complained, holding up his lone tennis shoe.

"Then wear my old pair of flip-flops. We're late and we can't waste anymore time looking." Mrs. Weasley replied harshly. 

"The pink, fluffy ones covered with daisies? Mum, I can't wear that to Diagon Alley. I'll be laughed at. I'll lose my reputation. Plus, Fred and George will never leave me alone." Ron protested.

"You can and you will." Mrs. Weasley said sharply, deaf to Ron's complaints. 

"_You can and you will_." Ron muttered under his breath as he stomped away.

An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione stood in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Well lets go in, shall we." Hermione stepped forward towards the door. 

"I think I'll stay out here. You don't know what Fred and George will say about my. . . er . . . shoes." Ron replied, backing up.

"Don't worry, Ron. It can't be that bad." Hermione said, nudging Ron towards the door. 

"Yes it can." Ron said stubbornly.

"Oh come ON." said Mrs.Weasley. She held the door open and gave the children a little shove. 

Harry was amazed when he entered the inside of the store. Shelves lined the walls. Containers and an odd assortment of household items were stacked on a shelf that covered a whole wall were labeled "Fakes". Barrels crammed with boxes and packages stood on either side of the door. On the far end of the store, a man examining bags containing what resembled salt. Fred and George stood behind the counter negotiating with a customer. On a display in the window was a sign saying "New and Improved Self-Stomping Shoes". Below it was a pair of what looked like ordinary shoes.

Harry hurried over to the display. He picked up a shoe. "These look awfully familiar." he said. 

"They should." Ron replied sourly. "They are an exact replica of my 'missing' shoe." Ron stomped over to the counter where the twins were waving goodbye to there customer. 

Before Ron could say anything, Fred grinned, "Oh look, George. It's little ickly Ronnie."

"Oh my! What are you wearing, dearie." George imitated Mrs. Weasley. 

"Is Ronickens trying to begin a new fashion ¾ " Fred taunted?

" Of fluffy, pink flip-flops" George finished for him. The twins doubled over with laughter as Ron's ears grew a dangerous shade of crimson.

Ron glowered. "I want to talk to you about your Self-Stomping Shoes." Ron said through clenched teeth. 

"You do? Do you like the allerteration?" George said inncenntly. 

"I _love _the model of the shoes." said Ron sacasitely. 

"Don't you love the idea of self-stomping shoes? I mean, it was a brilliant idea." said Fred with false cheerfulness.

"Where is it." demanded Ron.

"Where's what?" said George inncently.

"My shoe! The one you used to make you self-stomping shoes!" 

"Oh that." replied Fred. "Let me see. I think we put it on the worktable in the back."

"Only we removed it to show a customer the original shoe." George added. 

"I know! We placed it in the window, but we took it off display because it was started to stink."

"I must confess. Your shoe reeks."

"The stench of your shoe was so great we had to put it on - or was it in?"

"I think it was on."

"Oh yeah, on the -." 

"On the what?" Ron demanded.

"On the -. I forgot. Sorry Ronnie." Fred said. 

"Fred! George! _Where's my shoe_?" 

"Whoa. Calm down, Ron. The flip-flops can't be _that_ bad. After all, there isn't a rule at Hogwarts that say you can't wear them at school."

"You!" 

"What is going on?" demanded Mrs. Weasley who had come over to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Fred and George won't give me back my missing shoe." complained Ron.

"The one you were looking for this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The one and only." Ron huffed.

"Fred, George. Do you have his shoe?"

"Why certainly, mum."Fred said with a smile. "Only we have to find it first."

"Where did you last see it?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deathly whisper.

"The final occasion George or myself have glimpsed Ron's dearly beloved footware was at the time we detached it from our impressive, exquisitive-looking exhibition framed with lovely cerulean ¾ "

"Fred!" Mrs. Wealsey roared. "Speak english and just tell us where the shoe is."

"Right away, mum. We left the shoe on the bookshelf in the back."

"I'll go fetch it right now, mum." Ron offered, racing pass the twins.

"Now that we've got that settled," Fred said causally, coming up to stand by Harry. "I think we ought to give Harry a grand tour of our store."

"Great idea, Fred." George said, coming to stand on the other side of Harry. Together, they tugged Harry into the storage room where they stay while Fred and George explained what was in each box and how it was created. Harry suspected that they probably wanted to get away from Mrs. Weasley until she calmed down. Frankly, he didn't want to be in the front with her, either.

'Ding Dong' came a sound from the front door. Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer the door. In came Mr. Weasley, Moody, Lupin, Dumbledore and Tonks. Almost immediately, Harry heard a loud crash from below and heard Tonks mutter " Sorry." Seconds later, a deafening shriek that could be heard miles away erupted from the upstairs hall. In a few seconds, Harry heard the sound cease as Dumbledore closed the curtains by magic. 

"Harry, call Ron, Ginny and Hermione. We need to talk to you." said Mrs. Weasley.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were settled in the kitchen, Lupin said "As you know, the Hogwarts term is rapidly approaching. I want you all to stay in the castle as much as possible. From what I heard, Voldemont is on the move again."

"Can-" Harry interrupted. Lupin held up his hand

"You may play Quidditch. Don't worry." Lupin continued, "Don't go wandering into the Forbidden Forest for ANY reason and don't make irrational decisions. Check with a member of the Order of the Phoenix before you go after Voldemont. I'm not saying you should. This will be a dangerous year, Harry, much more dangerous than last year."

"Just know that this year's defense against the dark arts professor, no matter how fussy she is, is reliable. Ask her if you need trouble, but bear in mind that she's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Just know that there will always be someone here if you need help." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Remember, too much knowledge can sometimes be a bad thing. " Moody added.

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley to all four of the children, "It's time for bed. Pack your trunks for school. Fold your clothes and pack NEATLY. I don't want your clothes wrinkled when you get Hogwarts. Be ready to leave for Platforms 9 3/4, tomorrow. Off to bed, now. You've got a long day ahead." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are." Mrs. Weasley said the next morning. "Platforms 9/3. Alright now. Ron, you, Ginny and Arthur go in first. Harry, Moody and Lupin will be next and Tonks, Hermione and I will follow." Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley causally drifted over to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They pretended to lean against the barrier and fell through the archway. A few minutes later, Harry, Moody and Lupin emerged and finally Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Hermione appeared. 

"Alright, I think we're all here. No suspicious looking beings in the crowd." Moody scanned the crowd of students and parents with narrow eyes from under his huge wide-brim hat. "No sign of the Dark Eaters, either. Just to be on the safe side, I think we ought to accompany the kids to Hogwarts. Something might happen on the way, surprise attacks or something. They probably want information. Torture. They could use that to pump information from the kids, not that they know anything worth fighting for."

"Don't worry," assured Mrs. Weasley, "Nothing ever happens on the train. There's no need to board the train."

Harry caught Ron's and Hermione's eye. 'What did Moody mean by 'they' and 'information'.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ron and I will meet with the other perfects and the Head Boy and Girl, now. We'll be back soon. Find a compartment. See you Harry, Ginny. Bye Neville." Ron and Hermione left, taking Pigwidgen and Cookshanks with them.

"I suppose we should find an empty compartment then, shall we." Harry led the way with Ginny and Neville, who they met when boarding the train. They managed to find an empty compartment at the very back of the train. As they were getting settled, the glass door slid open and a familiar face appeared. 

"Harry!" said a high squeaky voice. Colin Creevy poked his head in. "Guess what, Harry! Guess! Professor McGonagall made me her personal messenger. She's never had one before and she picked me! Me, Harry, me!" Colin dashed into the compartment and grabbed Harry's hand. Colin tugged him around the room as Colin waltzed absentmindedly. Harry wretched his hands out of Colin's grip and shuddered. 

"What's that sticking out of your pocket, Colin?" Ginny asked.

"This?" Colin dug into pocket and withdrew an envelop of thick parchment. He handed the envelop to Harry and said, "This is for you, Harry. Professor McGonagall said to give this to you." Harry excepted the letter and stared at it. All eyes were on Colin as he continue to waltz around the compartment. Several minutes of awkward silence passed before Ginny broke the silence. 

"Don't you have to report back to her?" Ginny said.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Bye Ginny and Neville. See you, Harry." Colin skipped out of compartment and danced down the hall, singing gleefully. 

When he left, Neville said, "Harry, what's in the letter Colin gave you?" Harry tore open the envelop and unfolded the letter. 

"It says I'm the new Quidditch captain." Harry said slowly. 

"Really? Give it here, Harry." Ginny held out her hand for the letter. After reading the letter, Ginny said, "What's your first act as captain.

"Harry Potter, Quidditch captain. My, this is going to be an easy year." sneered a voice in doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, mygerbil again.

I went to great lengths to make this chapter long. I tried to make Colin annoying but loveable. I think I made him annoying and stupid. Can you help me change it? I know he's 15 and all, but I like his character too much to change him. 

I think I overdid it with Fred and George. I don't think they would be _that _difficult but it's so much fun writing about them I couldn't stop. Actually, this whole chapter was fun to write.

Nightraven106 - I'm just so good you can't find anything to criticize. Just kidding. There shouldn't be any romance in your story. After all, Lisa's only 13?

Iniysa - Thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy I have reviewers that come back and review again.

chinkywinky - Thank you so much for reviewing.


	6. Professor Fusspot

Disclaimer : I own anything you don't recognize and don't own anything you recognize 

Chapter 5 : Professor Fusspot

Everyone's eyes turned towards the door. Standing by the door with his two 'bodyguards' was Malfoy. "Malfoy." said Harry, standing up.

"Glad to know you still remember me, _Potter_." Malfoy entered the room, wand raised.

"Hard to forget someone like you." Harry pulled out his wand. For a few minutes, both rivals stared at each other. Abruptly, Malfoy lunged at Harry. Harry dodged to the side. Malfoy used the distraction to cast the full body bind spell at Harry. Harry blocked it and was about to attack when a voice rang out from the doorway.

"Children! Is this anyway to behave. You children aren't babies anymore." The speaker was a short plump lady that oddly reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. She was wearing a thick, olive green wool dress with full sleeves covered with a crisp white apron and a bulky gray scarf . Her raven black hair, laced with white, was tied up in a bun with a ginger ribbon. She looked as if she was a housemaid. She marched over to the window and heaved it open. "It's so hot and stuffy in here, it's a wonder you children haven't suffocated." She marched over to an empty seat and sat down. She looked up to see all eyes on her. "Am I taking somebody's seat?" 

"No, madam." Ginny replied courteously.

"Well, sit down. All of you." the stranger said, pointing to empty seats.

"No thank you, madam. We'll be leaving." Malfoy said grabbing Crabbe and Goyle and slipped out the door. Before he left, he turned around and said to Harry, "FYI Potter, I'm quidditch captain, too."

"Alright, now that that's settled, why don't we introduce ourselves." said the stranger once Malfoy and his gang had left. "I'll start. I am Marylyn Fusspot. Now, I know my last name is peculiar, that means weird by the way, but I trust that we are mature enough to handle it. If my name is too long for you to remember, you are welcome to call me professor." She paused, "Are you alright, dear." she asked Ginny, who's loud cough sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

"I'm fine, Professor. . .("cough") Fusspot." Ginny replied, trying to keep a straight face, but Professor Fusspot didn't seem to notice anything. 

"Professor?" breathed Neville.

" Yes, dear?" Professor Fusspot said in a worried tone. "Oh, you are surprised I'm a professor. Truth is I'm a housewife, but when Dumbledore called about the job as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I couldn't refuse. I was a kindergarten teacher for muggles once. Who are you, dear." she said, nodding towards Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley, fifth year, professor." Ginny replied shyly.

"Your father works in the Ministry of Magic, doesn't he. I heard the Ministry fell into some hardships a couple months ago. Something about you-know-who. Who might you two be." Professor Fusspot asked.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom." Harry said.

"Harry Potter. How silly of me. I should have noticed your scar."

"Do you read the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. I don't really have time for all that. I'm not very interested, anyway." 

Professor Fusspot had just finished chatting about her entire life and how excited she was to be teaching at Hogwarts when Ron and Hermione entered. 

"Ron, Hermione. This is our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher." Harry gestured to the professor. "Professor Fusspot, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. There're both in Gryffindor."

Professor Fusspot stood up and walked to the door. "Hello, children. I wish I could stay and chat with you all but the professors are having a meeting at the front of the train. Don't fret, I'll see you soon at Hogwarts." 

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ron doubled over with laugher while Harry snickered. "Professor . . . Fusspot", Ron said between fits of laughter, tears swarming his eyes. 

Hermione scowled at the pair. "You shouldn't be amused. It's not her fault she has a unique last name. Anyway, now that the professor's gone, I need to talk to you. The other professors are starting to increase security. Not just in Hogwarts, but on the grounds as well. Do you think there's something they are hiding, like the sorcerer's stone?" 

There wasn't much time to discuss the subject because before long, the train had reached its destination, Hogwarts. 


End file.
